Advent calender: The first Sunday
by Skovko
Summary: Stephanie has hired the prostitute Cookie to take on four different groups each Advent Sunday as a personal Christmas bonus to all the men involved. (Part 1 of 4. Four oneshots will be going up each Advent Sunday. Merry Christmas, all.) Since they haven't put Curtis Axel's name on the list, I can only tag him under his old ringname Michael MicGillicutty.


**A/N:**  
 **This is part 1 of 4 that will serve as an Advent calender. I hope you'll enjoy the four oneshots that will go up over the four Advent Sundays during December.**  
 **Once again thank you to everyone who follows, favourites and especially reviews my work. Without you readers, I wouldn't be doing what I do.**  
 **Merry Christmas.**

 _"Cookie? This is Stephanie McMahon from WWE. I got your name from my brother Shane McMahon who praises your work highly. I could use a woman like you. Shane says you're happy to take on groups and I got four groups of three men in each that could use a special treat. What do you say? Are you the woman for the job?"_

Making her way into the building with the yellow brick walls, walking confidently on her high red heels as she took the stairs one at the time. If anyone was to walk behind her up the stairs, they would get a good view under the ultra short red skirt with the white fluffy hem and see the little sexy red thong underneath. To the skirt she wore a matching red top and black fishnet stockings that ended just above her knees. Her hair was put up in two high pigtails with red ribbons. She was a Christmas present ready to be delivered.

"It's a wrap. Thank you, guys," she heard someone say as she approached the open door.

She knew her job, a group of three men, was in this building to do a photo shoot. The few people working on the pictures knew she was coming and they had promised Stephanie to retreat the second they saw her. She knocked on the open door and everyone looked at her. She could practually see the drool coming from one of the men as he noticed her. Without a word the workers quickly retreated out of the room, leaving her alone with the three men standing there who didn't know what was going on.

"What a cute little elf," the man in the middle smirked.  
"Miztourage?" She asked even though she knew it was them.  
"Oh, you're looking for us?" He continued. "I'm Miz, the mastermind behind this group and a Hollywood star."  
"I'm Bo," one of the others said.  
"Curtis," the drooling man could talk too.

She closed the door and walked over to them, stopping in front of Miz and running her fingers up his golden jacket.

"I'm Cookie and I'm your Christmas bonus from Stephanie," she said.  
"Yes!" Bo couldn't contain his happiness and she giggled at his little outburst.

She unzipped Miz' jacket and ran her fingers over his chest.

"So tell me, handsome boys, how would you like this to play out?" She asked.  
"Care to have your picture taken?" Miz smirked and pointed at the camera equipment that were left behind.  
"Oh my, aren't you a bad boy? Want me to be on your Christmas card this year?" She asked.  
"Bo, Curtis, help yourself out," Miz said.

Miz walked over to the camera and took it in his hands. As he looked over at the trio, Bo was down on one knee, gently pulling the red thong down while looking up under her skirt like a naughty schoolboy. Miz started clicking away as the three people went to work in front of him.

"Come down here," Bo said softly.

She went down on her knees while his hands moved under her skirt to squeeze her ass. In front of her Curtis was opening his jeans. She reached up and helped him pull them down to his knees. She wrapped her hand around his dick, kissed the tip of it and then slowly took him in her mouth.

"Fuck yeah! Just like that!" He sighed and tilted his head back.

Bo's hands left her ass and she heard him fumble with his belt. He let out a joyful sound as he finally got his pants open and his dick freed. He lifted up her short skirt, slowly teasing her by rubbing his dick up and down her folds before finally pushing into her. She moaned as he started thrusting but never took Curtis' dick out of her mouth. The camera clicked away while Miz moved around them.

"Superstars! All of you!" He said encouraging.  
"I'm about to blow," Curtis said.  
"Me too," Bo said.  
"Wait wait wait, we gotta have a money shot," Miz said.

She giggled and moved her head away from Curtis while licking her lips.

"Give it to me, boys," she said.

Bo pulled out of her and moved around to stand next to Curtis while she was still on her knees in front of them. They jacked off and she opened her mouth, waiting for them to cum. She didn't have to wait long before they both moaned out in pleasure and tried hitting her mouth. She giggled as she wiped her hand over her face to get the remains away.

"Perfect," Miz said.  
"And what about you?" She tilted her head and smiled at him.  
"I almost came in my pants just by watching that so I won't last long," he admitted.  
"I don't mind," she said.

He reached the camera to Bo and then reached his hand down to help her up to stand. He placed his hands on her hips, smirking at her as he backed her up until her ass hit a small dresser. She leaned backwards over it while he opened his pants. He grabbed one of her legs and pushed it up on his shoulder and then thrust into her. Bo was there right away, taking picture after picture. Miz had been right. He didn't last long. He dug his teeth into her ankle as he came inside her.

"Well, merry Christmas," Curtis chuckled.  
"Stephanie sure knows how to give the right type of bonus," Miz said.

 **Coming up the next three Sundays:**  
 **New Day, The Wyatt Family and of course The Shield.**


End file.
